


thank you.

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has something to say to Mike Stamford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know beautiful work by reapersun, yeah? you probably saw her drawing of Sherlock and Mike. if not: http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/68439993700/yes-thank-you-for-the-perfect-boyfriend-mike . so, basically I was having too much time on my hands and that's what I made.

\- hi, Sherlock. hi and have a nice evening! - chubby Mike Stamford said as he was leaving the lab. Sherlock didn't respond, but Mike simply shrugged. he was used to that; Sherlock hardly ever answered, being busy with his experiments.

Mike closed the door and aimed for the lift, careful not to be late again for his anatomy lecture. Mike hated teaching anatomy almost like his own students hated being taught but then again the only alternative was biochemistry, and he despised biochemistry even more. just when he got inside, he saw the tall detective rushing to join him. that didn't surprise him either.  
he felt Sherlock building up to say something.  
  
\- come on, spill it out - he prompted, nudging him with his elbow.

\- Mike... - begun Sherlock. Mike looked at him. that opinionated, confident man was just stuttering. - I-I'd liked to say... thank you. for introducing John and me.  
before he succeeded in stammering the whole sentence, lift tinged and stopped at the last floor where Mike was conducting his anatomy lectures. his students were already gathered, crowded around the door. even the Joker - bloke who once ate chalk to avoid the test. Mike wanted to dictate the questions anyway, but he quietly admired his determination and let him get away with it.  
\- oh! - he sobered, feeling his lips widen in a friendly smile. - that's okay, Sherlock. how's it working out between the two...?

detective didn't allow the poor doctor to finish, suddenly crushing him in a bone-bending hug, and crooking his glasses as a result.

 _"that's a new..."_ \- he thought.

\- ...it's working out fine - Sherlock's low voice ringed somewhere around his ear. - he's perfect. thank you so much.

when he released him, Mike saw his cheeks got a little pinker than normally. some of his students whistled loudly, witnessing the whole scene.

\- oh well, good night then! - said Stamford after a few heartbeats.

\- please don't tell John about this! - he said feverish.

\- no problem, you can count on me! - Mike chuckled a little. when the detective left him to hide his dark blush, he couldn't help a smile forming on his thin lips thinking about all those changes in both of them, even though it's been only a few days since they met through a shared friend. next night after that, John took him for a pint and proceeded to relate everything that happened after he moved into spare bedroom at Baker Street. he became John Watson Mike used to know at med school years ago.

\- good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen - he chirped, letting the students in the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
